Benutzer:Boba F
}} Boba F ist ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Benutzer der Jedipedia...Hui klingt ja wie ein Artikel :), aber du bist hier nicht auf einen kuriosen Artikel der Jedipedia gestossen, sondern auf meine Benutzerseite!! Hier erfährst du so gut wie alles über mich was du wissen möchtest bzw. was ich dir über mich sage. Ich stehe dir gerne bei Problemen zur Seite und bin einem kleinen Smalltalk auch nicht abgeneigt, aber, da man die Jedipedia nicht als Chatplattform missbrauchen sollte, kannst du mich gerne in ICQ anschreiben. Meine Nummer findest du bei meinen Babel. Wie ich bereits erwähnte bei Problemen kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion hinter lassen. Fang am besten eine neue Überschrift an, in dem du das + benutzt. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wenn du mich in meinem Kampf gegen die Vampire untestützen willst, dann klicke mal hier. Viel Spass noch!! Bobas Biografie Wie man mich erreichen kann Da ich gerne anderen Benutzern als Berater in allen möglichen Problemen dienen möchte, könnt ihr gerne mit mir in Kontakt treten. Dazu bitten sich euch mehrere Möglichkeiten. Ihr könnt mich per E-Mail erreichen (hier) oder unter boba@jedipedia.de. Desweiteren steht euch die Möglichkeit mich in ICQ um Hilfe zu bitten, meine Nummer findet ihr bei meinen Babeln. Ihr könnt natürlich auch meine Diskussionsseite nutzen, die findet ihr hier oder hier (wenn ihr direkt was hinterlassen wollt). Ihr könnt mich gerne alles mögliche fragen, sei es ein Problem bei einem Artikel oder mit was anderem, scheut euch nicht mich zu fragen. Bild:--).gif Ich und Star Wars Ich und Star Wars wie fing das an? Ja das ist einfach ziemlich leicht zu beantworten, denn mein Vater hatte sich die ersten drei Filme (also Episode IV-VI) auf Video aufgenohmen und irgendwann haben ich und mein Bruder die mal geguckt. Das war so der Anstoss zu einer großen Liebe, die niemals enden wird. Als dann Episode I ins Kino kam, hab ich den natürlich sofort geguckt. Die anderen zwei hab ich dann jeweils auf DVD geguckt. Naja nun bin ich hier und versuche mein Wissen an andere weiterzugeben. Ich hoffe mal dass das gut klappt. Hier ist ein klasse Video, das Lukes Emotionen zeigt. Besonders im finalen Kampf gegen Vader wird durch Szenen aus den Filmen gezeigt woran er gedacht haben musste, als er merkte das er Vader töten wollte und somit auf die dunkle Seite gegangen wäre. Jedipedia und ich Jedipedia und ich, wie kam das? Tja mein Bruder hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht und gemeint meld dich an ist sau geil hier (womit er recht hat). Anfangs hatte ich keine Zeit und als er mich weiter "nervte" hab ich mich entschlossen, mich hier anzumelden und wurde auch direkt willkommen gehiessen. Nun bin ich hier recht bekannt und bin sehr froh darüber, dass es die Jedipedia gibt. Die Autoren sind alle sehr freundlich und es gibt wohl kaum bessere Admins als unsere. Übrigends bin ich der 393. angemeldete Benutzer.:) Wieso eigentlich Boba F? Ja das werden sich viele bestimmt schon gefragt haben. Wie kommt man denn auf Boba F? Diese Frage werde ich euch beantworten (bevor ihr mir auf die Disku schreiben müsst ;)). Nun mein Bruder (Jango), der mich ja hier drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, sagte mir, nachdem ich auf den Anmeldebutton gedrückt hatte und Boba Fett eingegeben hatte, dass es bestimmt schon jemanden gäbe der so heißt. Nur Boba klingt aber nicht ganz so toll und da dachte ich mir, wie wärs mit Boba F? Ja und dann hab ich mich unter dem Namen auch angemeldet. Autorentreff Da am 21. - 23. März 2008 die Jedi-Con ind Düsseldorf steigt, habe ich die Idee gehabt dort ein Autorentreffen der Jedipedia abzuhalten. Dort würden alle Interessenten sich treffen, gemeinsam in einem Hotel oder in einer Jugendherrberge übernachten und die Jedi-Con besuchen. Man könnte sich unterhalten, über dies und dass reden (hauptsächlich wird das wohl SW sein ;) ) und sich kennenlernen. Das wäre sicherlich eine interessante Sache die Personen zu kennen, die hinter den ganzen SW Namen stecken. Sicherlich hat sich schon jeder die Frage gestellt, wie sieht denn der oder der aus? Was macht der sonst so? Und all die anderen Fragen die man gerne mal stellen würde und der Person dabei ins Gesicht sehen würde. Wer daran teilnehmen möchte kann sich entweder auf meiner Diskussion melden oder direkt hier → Autorentreff. Dort werden dann alle organisatorischen Fragen und allgemeinen Fragen geklärt. Ich finde dies wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, dass schon von E.B angesprochene Autorentreffen wahr werden zu lassen. Bitte alle die Interesse haben - meldet euch!!! Viele Liebe Grüße euer Boba F. Hilsbrigade der Jedipedia Als Gründer der Hilfsbrigade (Mitbegründer:Cody ) stehe ich alle unerfahrenen Benutzern zu Verfügung. Die Hilfsbrigade zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass sie auf neue Benutzer zugeht und sie in allen Problemen unterstüzt und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Um Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade zu sein, bedarf es keiner Aufnahmeprüfung oder einer gewissen Anzahl an Edits, man sollte lediglich eine gewisse Erfahrung in der Arbeit mit einem Wiki mitbringen um den unerfahrnen Benutzern zu helfen ihre Benutzerseite zu gestalten, beim Schreiben von Artikeln und sonstigen Problemen. Desweiteren ist die Hilfsbrigade da um den Admins ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen, d.h. neue unerfahrene Benutzer darüber aufzuklären wie Quellen angegeben werden, warum Quellen angegeben werden, warum man nicht übersetzen soll, was für Quellen überhaupt offiziell sind usw. Meine Aufgabe in der Jedipedia Ich habe mir als Aufgabe gesetzt alle neuen Artikel, sowie alte Atikel in ihrer Qualität zu verbessern. Ich versuche selber Artikel zu schreiben, damit unsere Jedipedia zu einer vollständigen Enzyklopädie wird. Desweiteren habe ich mir das Ziel gesetzt immer für richtige Quellenangaben zu sorgen und einen freundlichen Umgang mit meinen Mitbenutzern zu pflegen. Ich erwarte auch von den anderen, dass sie sich an dem freundlichen Umgang beteiligen und werde versuchen Streite zwischen Benutzern zu schlichten. Was ich von der Jedipedia erwarte Ich erwarte das die Jedipedia zu einem Ort wird, der allen Benutzer und Star Wars Fans mit einem freundlichem Empfang und einem freundlichem Umgangston die Zeit hier angenehm gestaltet. Ich erwarte ebenfalls das die Jedipedia zu einem vandalenfreien Ort wird und das sich alle Benutzer an die Jedipedia:Richtlinien halten. Meine Freunde bei der Jedipedia Im Grunde sind alle Jedipedianer meine Freunde. Hier sind nur ein paar aufgelistet zu denen ich größtes Vertrauen habe und die euch bei allen Problemen mit Rat und Tat zur Sete stehen. Ganz besonders möchte ich euch diese Gruppe empfehlen - unsere Admins die euch bei jedem Problem zur Seite stehen. Bei Problemen die nicht direkt die Hilfe eines Admins verlangt (bsp: Benutzerseiten) kann man sich auch getrost an die Benutzer aus der Kategorie:Jedipedia Hilfsbrigade wenden. Bei allgemeinen Problemen, die sich auf die Jedipedia selbst beziehen, wie z.B. Wie erstelle ich eine Tabelle? kann man die Frage auf dem Portal FAQ stellen, wo sie von allen Benutzern beantwortet wird und für die Nachwelt (Neue Benutzer) erhalten bleibt. Geordnet nach dem Alphabet(Spitznamen sind natürlich ausgedacht ;) ): Altaïr (Diskussion) - Der Rechtschreibfehlerkiller Anakin (Diskussion) - der mandaloriansche Jedi Garm Bel Iblis (Diskussion) - Der Gefallene Buchspezialist Bao-Dur (Diskussion) - Der Zabrak Ben Kenobi Admin (Diskussion) - Der Ordentliche Cody (Diskussion) - Der Kloncommander Commander Gree (Diskussion) - DarthMomse (Diskussion) - Mr. IRC DarthVader (Diskussion) - Kleiner Sithbruder Darth Tobi (Diskussion) - Der LSMaker Diablo2 (Diskussion) - Kleiner diabolischer Bruder Der Heilige Klingone (Diskussion) - Der schwedische Jedipedianer E.B (Diskussion) - Der nächste Mand'alor? Finwe (Diskussion) - Der Neue General Grievous (Diskussion) - Der Separatistenführer Heiliger Klingone (Diskussion) - Der Comicspezialist Jaina Solo (Diskussion) - Frauen an die Macht :) Jango (Diskussion) - Des Mand'alors Advokat Kyle22 (Diskussion) - Der Neugierige Little Ani Admin (Diskussion) - Der Kreative Modgamers (Diskussion) - Der Großadmiral Obi-Wan K. Admin (Diskussion) - der unnachgiebige Detektiv Premia Admin (Diskussion) - Der Gründer des Jedipedia-Ordens RC-9393 (Diskussion) - Der Vorzeigeklon SkywalkerXL (Diskussion) - Der Dunkle Steffen Gebhart (Diskussion) - Der Freundliche Yoda41 Admin (Diskussion) - Der Fleißige Ich in der Jedipedia So hier gibts ein bisschen was zu sehen. Unter anderem meine Statistik und meine Freunde hier in der Jedipedia. Hier Boba F/Open Ohr ist eine kleine Beschreibung meines Urlaubes an Pfingsten 2007. Statistik Ich bin seit dem 20.Mär 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren or }|1|0}} or |Benutzer|1|0}})| Der Benutzer Boba F hat insgesamt Boba F Artikel bearbeitet und Boba F Artikel begonnen. Seinen ersten Beitrag schrieb er an diesem Tag: Boba F.|Bitte einen Benutzernamen angeben.}} Artikel die ich geschrieben habe Malinza Thanas 15px / Molierre Cundertol 15px / Blaine Harris / Keeramak / Goure / Salkeli / Vyram / Jjorg / Zel / Stalgis / Tekli / Valara Saar / Pter Thanas / Harra / Ramana / Doton Het / Benok / Raxsus Nuli / Vua Rapuung / Mezhan Kwaad / Sannah / RC-2088 / Sorn Argos / Shad / Khorak / Gogol / Nescan Tal'Yo / Lorca Oviedo / Das Band der Ehre / Junior Jedi Knights / Fünfer / Hermos / Naboo-Piloten / Allianz-Vorhut / Infanterie / Sith-Killer / Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit / Zwillingssonnen-Staffel / Lichtpeitsche / Mandalorianischer Desintegrator / Alpha Red / Paddelstrahler / Plaeryn Bol / Vibro-Doppelklinge / Sith-Kriegsschwert / Zabrak-Vibroklinge / Onasi-Blaster / Ryyk-Klinge / SE-14C / Sith-Kampfanzug / P'w'eck / Ryn / Krizlaw / Sanyassan Marauder / Macht-Tarnung / Machtgeflecht-Technik / Baran Do / Jedi-Wachmann / Jadeschatten / Jaunty Cavalier / Medikit / Flimsiplast / Schalldrucksensor / Hygienezelle / MedoBand / Hyperraumsprung / Holotarnung / Energiepack / Picador / 79 VSY / 190 VSY / 1043 VSY / 1012 VSY / Fft / Namana-Nektar / Unrik / Beerenwein / Lena (Deckname) / Melodie / Sliven / Tryst Veila / Cassa Veila / Aragorn / Lyric / Macht-Erinnerung / Exar Kuns Fluch / Peckhum / Lightning Rod / Uldir / Promises / Lyric's World / Bast Castle / Ocean Floor Café / T-2HA / Ved Tarson / Dunlan / Derral / Sardoth / Erla / Ahakista / Per Lupelo / Tarl / Ranats / Bangor / Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik / Anakin's Quest / Jan Duursema / Michael Nagula / Bear Clan / Bespin Sicherheitskräfte / Artikel an deren Bearbeitung ich mitgeholfen habe B1-Kampfdroide 15px / Tahiri Veila / Valin Horn / Ki-Adi-Mundi / Anakin Solo / Ikrit / Alzoc III / Jedi-Meister / Jedi-Robe / Macht-Blitz / Macht-Zerdrückung / Macht-Würgegriff / Macht-Geistestrick / Jedi-Waffenmeister / Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg / Der verschollene Planet / Jedi-Ritter / John Towner Williams 15px / Natalie Portman / Keira Christina Knightley / Momentane Bearbeitungen *Tahiri Veila - Bild:Work.gif *Anakin Solo - mit Garm Bel Iblis *Jacen Solo - mit Garm Bel Iblis *Jaina Solo - mit Garm Bel Iblis Geplante Beiträge *Zweite Schlacht von Bakura *Junior Jedi Knights die komplette Reihe *Alle Personen aus der oben genannten Buchreihe *Alle Ereignisse aus der oben genannten Buchreihe *Gaeriel Captison - mit Garm Bel Iblis *Jaina Solo - mit Garm Bel Iblis *Mara Jade Skywalker - Irgendwann mal, der Artikel ist in der Form(Infos aus NJO fehlt;)) echt nicht zu gebrauchen *Ikrit - Kommt so einiges *Die Weiterleitungen von Jedi-Ritter Sith-Lord und dergleichen zu richtigen Artikeln machen *Mal gucken ob man die Kategorien irgendwie verbessern kann *Nem Yim *Harrar *Nom Anor überarbeiten *Riina Kwaad überarbeiten *Tekli überarbeiten *Diverse Charaktere/Personen aus der NJO-Reihe schreiben/überarbeiten *Personen aus der Kategorie Darsteller überarbeiten und erweitern *Grell Panib Star Wars Besitztümer Bücher *Die tödliche Jagd *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Der Pakt von Bakura *Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) *Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter (bestellt leider nocht nicht alle eingetroffen) *Junior Jedi Knights *Jedi Academy: Leviathan (bestellt) Comics *Das Band der Ehre *Der Weg ins Nichts II Spiele *Battlefront *Battlefront II *KotOR II *Lego Star Wars (Spiel) *Republic Commando (Spiel) *Shadows of the Empire Sonstiges Ich bin Besitzer eines Star Wars Screensaver, sowie einiger Kellogs Lichtschwerter, die zum Start von Episode III als Beilage zum Frühstück geliefert wurde.:) Weiteres zu meiner Person Zu mir gibts nicht all zu viel zu sagen, ausser das ich ein großer Star Wars Fan bin. Aber nicht nur ich bin in meiner Familie vom Star Wars Fieber angesteckt worden, sondern auch der Rest. Ich hab einen Zwillingsbruder, der ebenso ein großer Star Wars Fan ist, vielleicht sogar noch größer als ich, obwohl ich das nicht glaube :). Mein Bruder ist ebenfalls hier angemeldet unter dem Namen Jango. Desweiteren habe ich noch zwei Brüder, die ebenso SW Fansa sind und sich auch hier angemeldet haben, DarthVader und Diablo2. Meine kleine Schwester ist ebenfalls schon vom SW Fieber gepackt worden, ist aber noch zu jng um sich an der jedipedia zu beteiligen. Was gubts sonst noch so über mich zu sagen? Nun ja ich bin ein sehr beigeisteter Fußballspieler, bin allerdings in keinem Verein, sondern spiele nur aus Spass. Ich spiele gerne Poker und lese gerne (am meisten Star Wars Bücher). Ich spiel gerne am Computer (vorwiegend Star Wars, aber auch andere Spiele wie Diablo 2). Ausserdem spiele ich noch E-Bass. Momentan besuche ich die Schule (das Gymnasium bei mir in der Nähe) und mache mein Abitur. Meine Musik Musik ist eins der bedeutesten und wichtigsten Dinge in meinem Leben. Ich selbst spiele begeistert Bass, bin zwar nicht der Beste, kann aber doch das eine oder andere. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich auch Unterricht, den ich leider abbrechen musste, da es im Moment nicht so gut läuft (vorallem Geldtechnisch). Ich höre vorallem Punk, eine Untergrundmusikrichtung, die ihren Ursprung in den 70er Jahren in England hat. Der damalige Punk war noch nicht politisch, sondern stellte eine Vereinfachung des Glamrocks und der Rebellion gegen die Welt der damaligen Erwachsenen dar. Anstatt der Glamrock üblichen Mega-Gitarrenakkorde, wollten die Punks oder Punker, wie man auch sagt, einfach nur die drei Grundakkorde wieder haben.Irgendwann kamen dann auch politische Themen hinzu, wie Anti-Faschismus und anarchistische Gedanken. Im Punk unterscheidet man zwischen mehreren Unterkategorien. #Dem Punkrock - dem wohl bekanntesten und einfachsten Stil des Punks. #Dem Oi-Punk - ein sehr politischer Punk, der vorallem von Ois gehört wird. Ois werden relativ oft mit Nazis in Verbindung gebracht, da sie dem "typischen" Nazi ähneln. Sie haben meist Glatzen, tragen Springerstiefel und Bomberjacken. Wobei ich anmerken möchte, dass 95% aller Glatzen, Ois bzw. linksradikale Personen sind. Die restlichen 5% sind rechtsradikal. #Dem Hardcore-Punk - ein extrem hart und laut gespielter Punk, der vorallem auf Power beruht. #Dem Horror-Punk - ein sehr interessanter Musikstil, der wie der Name schon sagt textlich auf Horrogeschichten Wert legt, aber ebenso politische Aussagen enthält. #Dem Ska-Punk - ein sehr schöner Musikstl, der moderne und alte Instrumente vereint. Gespielt werden Saxophon, Trompete, Posaune und die üblichen Instrumente. Ihn gibt es in verschieden Variationen, langsam gespielt, schnell, lustig oder traurig. Ich persönlich höre alle Arten von Punk gerne, doch meine Lieblingsstile sind Horro-Punk, Ska-Punk und (inteligentem) Punkrock. Allerdings stehe ich auch auf andere Musik, nur ist Punk einfach meine absolute Lieblingsmusik, mit der ich mich einfach am besten identifizieren kann. Hier sind ein paar Musikvideos bzw. Musikstücke, die ihr euch mal anhören könnt, wenn ihr wollt. Darunter sind meine absoluten Lieblingsstücke. Eve of Destruction von Barry McGuire (Kein Punk, aber ein sehr schönes politisches Lied) -Zs2DCA9W7s Mother von Danzig (kein Punk, aber ein sehr gutes Lied) vgSn0SbQJQI Jaa die Beatles mit Twist and Shout, wer was gegen die Beatles hat, ist verrückt, weil die stehen am Anfang von allem, keine heutige Musikrichtung oder Band gäbe es, wenn die Beatles nicht gewesen wären. faVTixv81IQ Das Video ist uninteressant, aber die Musik stammt von den Dead Kennedys. Lied heißt Police Truck. (Das ist jetzt Punkrock). frxuYjkrVbE Echter trierer "Gangster Rap" von Mahatma Hitler, die Jungs sind einfach nur geil Bild:--).gif S5lIlq98mZA Fear...fear atracts the fearfull...the weak...the innocent...fear is mey ally. dRxZBKH9zdY Jedipedianavigation Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Jedipedianer Vorlage:Qualität Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vorlage:Jedi Vorlage:Person An alle Besucher meiner Benutzerseite Die Jedipedia hat bereits Artikel. Hilf auch du sie durch weitere gute, sinnvolle und ausführliche Artikel zu verbessern und erweitern. Betreibe jedoch keinen Diebstahl (indem du kopierst) oder schreibe Fan-Fiction. Unterlasse es auch Vandalimus oder Spam zu verbreiten. Möge die Macht dir beim Schreiben von Artikeln bei Seite stehen. Wenn ihr euch Bücher aus Amerika bestellt, findet ihr hier einen Währungsrechner, der euch sagt, wieviel ihr in Euro bezahlen müsst. Coole Videos _tilKIw82H4 Xb8WEg4Mj-0 TaoaEX2FtUs 6A0rwG39Jzk en:User:Boba F es:Usuario:Boba F